Man to Man
by Try Me
Summary: Gordo and Ethan have a discussion.


Okies, Getting ready for another trip to Oklahoma. Don't know ow long I'll be gone, but I'm going to try to get the next chapeter of safe place up before I go. As far as this Fic goes. I don't like it at all. I think there was so much more I could have done to it to make it not so terrible. It was just a thought plagueing my head like the other 5 one shots I have that are a work in progress. Anyway, Enjoy my terrible work of art. It is definately nothing like anything else I have done, but it does have the same Lizzie and Gordo theme.

* * *

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade_

"Dudes, I'm telling you. If that loser friend of her's hadn't gotten in the way, I'd of had her in bed, and she'd still be on my arm."

"Ethan, your lieing dude. You screwed up." Danny said walking off.

"Ethan, we need to talk." Gordo said walking up to him.

"I'd say we do. You stole my woman, and I think that deserves a can of whoopass."

"I didn't come here to fight you. I wanted to talk to and help you understand why Lizzie isn't yours anymore."

"Whatever puss-in-boots."

"Ethan. Come on man. Let me talk to you man to man, no fighting, no name calling. Just talk."

"Fine, If thats how you want it thats how you got it. Meet me at my place tonight."

"No, I'm not that dumb. We'll meet at Lizzies house, and if not there we can go to Cowboy-Up."

"How bout you and Lizzie meet me on her front porch."

"Alright." Gordo said with a retreating sigh walking to Liz to deliver the news. 'I wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible.'

* * *

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

"Gordo, I didn't want you to bring him here. Don't you think theres been enough of his crap thrown around here." Lizzie said angrily looking down the street.

"Yes Liz, and I'm sorry. Alright, he's here, you go in the house with Miranda, and I'm gonna talk to him out here.

Ethan pulled up into lizzies driveway and got out and walked towards the door oblivious as to Gordo sitting on the swing.

"Craft, before you talk to the girl, you have to talk to me."

"Don't call me Craft like we're friends. You stole my girlfriend cause you were jealous that I had her."

Gordo hadn't expected to have that thrown at him. Sure, he wanted Lizzie for himself. Mostly all he wanted for her was her happiness. All Ethan managed to do for her was make her upset and cry on Gordos shoulder after almost every date he had taken her on since they hooked up. Gordo couldn't stand it anymore. Lizzie wasn't happy and without his angels smiling face Gorod couldn't be happy. So he did what he knew had to be done. He told Lizzie to break up with him. Obviously Ethan wasn't too thrilled with it.

"Ethan, all I ever wanted for Lizzie was for her to be happy. She knows that. The only reason I even meantioned for her to break up with her long time crush was because all he managed to do was make her cry and upset and depressed. If it had been Miranda, I'd have told her to do the same thing."

"Look, I didn't come here to be treated like a jerk."

"Your right, even though your acting like one that isn't what we are here for. I asked you here to tell you why Lizzie broke up with you, and once you calm down I'll give her the chance to explain herself. All those times she came to cry on my shoulder, she never once told me what you two fought about. All she wanted me to do was talk to her and cheer her up."

"Fine, I promise not to yell, or throw a swing. Let me talk to Lizzie."

"Alright, but the first time you raise your voice to her, your out of here."

* * *

_Well you think your anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase_

Lizzie stepped out onto the porch and looked at Gordo and Ethan. There was obvious tension there. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. She knew if things were reversed, Ethan would never do the same thing for her tha Gordo has done. She took a long look at her life long bud. She noticed things about him that she had never noticed before. How his unruly hair complimented his ice blue eyes, or his averge hieght made his soft lips just right for her to kiss, or how nice his butt looked. Wait a minute, did she just think about how his lips would feel if she kissed them? Things were getting way too compliceted and here she was only 16 about to tell her crush and now exboyfriend that she doesn't love him, and perhaps she never really did.

"Gordo, Ethan. Why don't we sit down over there." Lizzie said breaking the 5 minute silence that had fallen over them. "Uhm, okay. I've never been the one to like confrontations, but I guess that this was unavoidable."

Ethan reached to put his arm around Lizzie, when he noticed that she was reaching for Gordos hand.

"Okay, Ethan, I broke up with you because you never seem to have time for me, and when you do, you make me feel like I'm not good enough, like how I could lose weight, or how I need to put on more makeup, or even how. You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. Not to me anyway. Ethan, I've realized that I'm never going to be who you want me to be, and even if I did change everything about me to suit you, I wouldn't be happy. Lets face it, you were right when I asked you out in middle school and I asked you to the dance and you told me that there was "no whats that science class I'm never going to pass in high school?" CHEMISTRY! between us. And I don't see what changed to make us think there was. Anyway, I'm not dumb. I know about those girls who thought they were getting Lizzie back for whatever I could have done to them." Lizzie stood up and headed for the door, stopped turned around and kissed Ethans cheek. "Goodbye Ethan. One day you'll find the perfect girl for you, and she will be enough for you." With that said she walked into the house and out of Ethans life.

* * *

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

Gordo and Ethan sat on the porch steps for a while thinking about the scene that just unfolded. Ethan thinking about how he could have ever done that to sweet Lizzie and saw that she was right. He didn't think she was good enough for him and that thought stung like a thousand needles to him to know that he was that shallow and that self centered.

Gordo on the other hand was thinking about how he never knew that was going on and how he never expeced to see Lizzie take up for herself that way. He now knew that she wouldn't always need him to take care of her. She was finally able to stand up for herself, and she didn't need him anymore.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected, I guess I shouldn't have confronted you. It seems Lizzie would have eventually anyway." Gordo said to the setting sun. 

"Yeah, but you were right, and if you hadn't confronted me, I would have just sweet talked my way back to her and started all over again. She needs someone who can accept who she is. I know now that that isn't me and that it never was. Good luck Gordon."

"Thanks Craft, but she doesn't need me."

"She needs you more than you think." Ethan replied getting into his car and backing out of Lizzies drive.

"Gordo, don't leave. You need to go upstairs right now and talk to Lizzie. I've done all I could and she asked me to leave. Shes acting weird about something." Miranda said walking out of the door. "Besides, I gotta meet Larry. He's going to help me with my chemistry."

"Careful that it doesn't spark something between you two." Gorda yelled to her retreating figure.

"Right, like I'm going to fall for the Lord of the Green." Miranda shuddered at the thought.

What could Lizzie possibly want? To tell him that he was no longer needed. Well, she got rid of the jerk boyfriend why not get rid of the protective friend. Not like she confides in him like she does Miranda. Not like she needs him anymore. He served his porpose in her life, and now it's time for him to bow out gracefully. Well, here it goes. 'Gordo, I've realized that'

As soon as Gordo opened Lizzies door, Her lips were pressed to his. Utter shock raced through his mind. This was the last thing he expected. It felt so right. So perfect like they were made to be together.

"I thought that you were the right height to do that to." Lizzie said when they pulled apart.

"What was that for McGuire?" Gordo questioned not wanting to get to far away with his beating heart going on a one way trip to cloud nine.

"I wanted to see if you would return it. Which you did. Which I'm hoping means you feel the same way." Lizzie said while she was danceing with the fairies and playing with the unicorns.

"Lizzie, I care for you very much, and as much as I care for you, I can't be led on. If you like me then alright, but-" He was cut off by her lips on his followed by her toungue invading his mouth.

_While they were in their toungue wrestleing match, Jo McGuire happened to walk by, buts thats a tale left better for another time._


End file.
